


Best Friend

by Zairafuana



Series: Hurt/Comfort Snippits [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Imprisonment, New Friendships, young adult Shanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Zairafuana
Summary: Benn never really thought about being a pirate. And he definitely never thought about working under someone so young.When he's rescued by a cheery young man with red hair, what else can he do but follow?It's interesting how perspectives change when you meet someone so frighteningly inspiring that you have to follow them.
Series: Hurt/Comfort Snippits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592149
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing
> 
> My own little take on how Benn met Shanks.

The plop of a water drop hitting the surface on a puddle of water echoed loudly through the stone dungeon. Some thirty seconds later, the sound rippled out again and then again. It was almost deafening in the quiet of the cells where almost no sound was being created.

Tired eyes slowly slipped closed. The exhaustion caused the eyes to sting, punishment for staying open despite the need for sleep. Congealing blood spilled over one closed eye, threatening to plaster it shut. Face muscles scrunched involuntarily in reaction to the pain of the leaking wound.

Jagged rims of metal cuffs bit into bruised wrists but the pain was almost non-existent. Hands hung lifelessly above the shackle cuffs that strung up powerful arms. Lack of blood-flow caused numbness to settle into the limbs, stealing all feeling. An exhausted head hung down between those useless arms.

Suddenly, a new sound clapped through the cold silence. The strangest sound of footsteps echoed out and reached ears that had stopped caring long ago. Interest was piqued as the slap of hard material accompanied each footfall. The sound was ignored and punishment was awaited.

Shameful anxiety spiked as those footsteps neared. Pulse picked up and functioning muscles tensed in a defensive response as those dreaded footfalls stopped not three feet from him. A wary yet functioning eye slowly slid open to observe the waiting threat.

His gaze drifted through a curtain of black hair. Beyond the dark locks, he spotted an unexpected sight. Sandaled feet and a bloody blade were within his field of vision. Blood, fresh from battle, slid down the slim blade and splatted upon the cobblestone ground. The anxiety slipped from his body as he lowered his gaze once more, he was not afraid to die. Only the foolish and selfish feared for their own life.

_“Hey!”_ The young, cheery voice startled him. No one expected such a sound when staring at blood patterns on the floor.

_“You’re Benn Beckman, right?”_ There was that sunny tone again. He looked up to see the figure leaning over slightly to catch his eye. Bright smile and cheery eyes were framed by blood-red bangs; crowned in gold by an old yet sturdy straw hat.

_“Wanna join my crew?”_ Both of Benn’s eyes snapped opened as the question filled his ears. His heart hammered in his chest as he tiredly raised his head. He stared wide-eyed into that bright face, the dreariness of his surroundings fading away and leaving only the image of a cheery young man no older than nineteen or twenty.

What on earth could he say to that? Who was this dumb kid? Had this young man just murdered the entire base just to get to Benn? What does one say upon learning such knowledge?!

“Aye, Cap’n.”

_**~*~End~*~** _


End file.
